godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Nessie
|image = GTS Nessie 11.png |nicknames = Loch Ness Monster |species = Loch Ness Monster (Mosasaur) |forms = Baby Nessie |gender = Female |height = To be added |length = To be added |weight = To be added |allies = Godzilla |enemies = Dr. Hugh Trevor |relationships = Baby Nessie (Child) |controlled = None |created = Fil Barlow |firstappearance = DeadLoch |roar = To be added |type1 = Water |type2 = Ground |header = |caption = Deadloch |portrayed = Animation }} Nessie , more commonly known as the "Loch Ness Monster", is a prehistoric sea monster created by and based on the well-known cryptid creature speculated to live in Loch Ness, that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode DeadLoch. History Nessie is a member of a species of Mosasaur that survived in Loch Ness and only surfaces every 20 years to mate. Nessie and her species lived in peace, until her baby was kidnapped by a scientist who intended to sell the one-of-a-kind newborn; regardless of the fury of Nessie been invoked. H.E.A.T. were visiting Scotland, and investigated after seeing a video of what appeared to be Nessie attacking the scientist's facility. Godzilla appeared during one of Nessie's attacks and the two battled both on land and underwater in several fights. It wasn't until later that Godzilla discovered Nessie was only attacking in order to find and save her baby - due to Randy broadcasting the baby's cries out over the Loch, which the mother reacted to. Godzilla then would team up with Nessie and - after getting her baby back from the scientist - help her rescue her infant by tearing open the cage the baby was locked in. Reunited with her baby, Nessie headed off, with her and Godzilla giving each other a 'parting roar'. It is possible that she and her offspring were slain by the D.R.A.G.M.A.s when they overran the world in an alternate future. However, thanks to the effort of the H.E.A.T. team of destroying all of the D.R.A.G.M.A. younglings when they successfully return to the past, both of them are spared from this fate. Gallery GTS Nessie 01.png GTS Nessie 02.png Nessie.png GTS Nessie 03.png GTS Nessie 04.png GTS Nessie 05.png GTS Nessie 04.png GTS Nessie 06.png GTS Nessie 07.png GTS Nessie 08.png GTS Nessie 09.png GTS Nessie 10.png GTS Nessie 12.png GTS Nessie 13.png GTS Nessie 14.png GTS Nessie 15.png GTS Nessie 16.png GTS Nessie 17.png GTS Nessie 18.png GTS Nessie 19.png Baby Nessie.jpg|Baby Nessie Nessie.jpg Trivia *Nessie is one of the only friendly monsters, other than Godzilla and Komodithrax, to be encountered by H.E.A.T.. *Nessie and her offspring are similar to the Manda, as the two have long, serpentine bodies and aquatic lifestyle. *Nessie is referred to as a "mosasaur" in her debut episode, despite resembling a classic sea serpent more rather than any known species of Mosasaur found in the fossil record. **Related to the above information, the Nessie shown in the episode resembles the cryptid known as Cadborosaurus. Actual Nessie sightings claim it looks more like a classic Plesiosaur. *Nessie is also one of the two from Godzilla: The Series based off cryptids, the other one being the Yeti. The only difference is that the yeti turned out to be a machine, while Nessie turned out to be real. Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Sea reptiles Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju